pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Victoryisyours/Archive 1
Hi dar :). Here is your build. Build:E/D Earth Tank [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:15, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Wicked, thanks.--Victoryisyours 20:15, 31 July 2007 (CEST) May I take some artistic license for you build? (Spear Chucker:Fix it a bit) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:49, 1 August 2007 (CEST) I dont understand what you mean. Can u explain?--Victoryisyours 01:52, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Take a look. Mind you, if you don't like the changes they can always be undone :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:27, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Nice, but would Anthem of Flame be a better choice? Although it costs energy it still inflicts burning and is more useful imo.--Victoryisyours 02:28, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Well, generally speaking, in PvE Anthem is more useful, and in PvP GftE is. The advantages of Gfte are: *Instantaneous (Does not interrupt attack chain) *Add based (No energy, and provides a huge net gain. Especially in your build, due to the IAS and FA) *Useful when refreshing AR Benefits of AoF: *Can be used while not in battle (Especially useful for PvE Paragons) *Burning So in all reality, it is up to you. However, due to how expensive your initial chain is, I highly recommend it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:33, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Wow man you are really helpful. I agree with you. You changed the usage and the build description greatly to make it look much better. I hope this build will do great.--Victoryisyours 02:35, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Hopefully :). No guarantee's, but all we can do is hope right? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:37, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Whoo i have a cool signature now--12px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 18:38, 6 August 2007 (CEST) Build:P/E Focused Flame Paragon As far as i can tell, half the pvxwiki community doesn't even know what innovation is, or they just auto-vote it as a 5 because voting low would "kill the builds rating". For the build in question, its a spearchucked using focused anger, a very common para elite, and the use of a conjure to boost na attacking classes damage is hardly innovating. GFtE is on nearly every existing para build. It's not a bad build, but innovative, no.Bob fregman 23:10, 9 August 2007 (CEST) Mmkay--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 16:35, 10 August 2007 (CEST) :Nothing personal, i tend to vote a bit lower than the average voter here. If i give a build a 5.0 it's either A. a very powerful and imba build or B. A good build that i was too tried to critique properly.Bob fregman 08:02, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Build Sorry mate, but your build already existed, and was unfavored previously :/. Here's the build that you wanted though :):Build:R/A Point Blank Ranger [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:34, 10 August 2007 (CEST) Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 20:35, 10 August 2007 (CEST) Sorry dude :(. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:42, 10 August 2007 (CEST) Lol its ok i just gotta get more ideas for builds, nearly all of them get trashed or deleted!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 20:42, 10 August 2007 (CEST) :Hehe, I feel your pain :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:44, 10 August 2007 (CEST) I'm about to submit a new one. Its a paragon with a hammer with Backbreaker and Awe. I wonder what i should call it.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 20:45, 10 August 2007 (CEST) :I think we already have one of these. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:P/W_Thumpagon Asdfg 21:06, 10 August 2007 (CEST) That's nothing like it. It has Backbreaker, Crushing Blow, and Aggressive Refrain. The rest are completely different.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 21:44, 10 August 2007 (CEST) Votes We rate 5's in innovation, because we believe innovation has nothing to do with a builds overall effectiveness, and is a worthless category. Take it as you will ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:30, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :Innovation is only there to avoid giving 0-0-0. Instead you give some grace points in innovation so the noobs wont cry. Asdfg 22:40, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::Essentially an e-peen booster for the crap builds, and a great-booster for great builds. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 22:46, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::I think you have it the other way around Grinch. It sucks the good builds into the portal of "Omg, seen it." and the Scavenger's Focus Wander Builds into the 1.2 range. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:47, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Well, people that think of effectiveness as the most important category will vote all 5's if effectiveness is 5 and new people (either newbies in general or people new to voting) will kill Innovation scores of metagame builds because "OMG I SAW DIS IN ALLIENEC BAETLEZ!!!?" —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 22:50, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::I've noticed krowman only seems to rate 0-0-0 or 5-5-5 lol --19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 02:20, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ZEZ LOOK HERE My comp broke down, can't play gw, i'm so mad-Teh Master Deathral? You mean you cant play the sneak peak weekend?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 22:48, 24 August 2007 (CEST) I might be able to, working so hard to get comp up, Tried basically everything i know about computers with it a heckload, i've made them-Deathral Rt/Ele .. Grasping Shock If you read in the variants it tells you to put a res signet in there... the spike does work .. did you try the build? Pls consider to revote or talk to me again Kastore 22:00, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Ok, i will change my vote a tad to reflect that. But still, i am with my opinion. You will be dead by the time you get the spike off because of no self heal, and in places where its not guaranteed to have a monk, this will be a waste of a character.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 00:04, 9 September 2007 (CEST) I am using this build over and over agian in PvP. You wont die cus of the KD's. You can hold of a lot of player and even deal so much dmg that they will run away. try it. it does seem weak but the build does work! Kastore 01:14, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Thx a lot for the revotes. Kastore 18:36, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Rt/Ele .. Attuned Spirit Again me... In this build there is vampirism,that gives you a good heal. In pvp: why do i ahve to have self heal? i can't realy heal with a ritu that is supposed to be a spirit channeler! Pls talk to me again and consider a revote! Kastore 23:16, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Ok, in PvP, that is not there, and you will not have a self heal. I still stick with my opinion on the rating page. On PvE basis this build may work, but i still agree the elite is wasted. I will change the vote to make u happy and reflect that.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 00:06, 9 September 2007 (CEST) I used the elite skill to have a great energy management. you got to give me the point that energy aint a problem! Also many Spirit Spammers dont have self heal. they relay on the spirits they use. Thx for talking about this build Kastore 01:16, 9 September 2007 (CEST) I did changes in this build. New elite. could u consider a revote? Kastore 17:42, 27 September 2007 (CEST) You added one more spirit, big deal? Do u go to everyones userpage begging for a revote? I'll change the wording on my vote but my vote is staying.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 21:28, 27 September 2007 (CEST) Just sayin Hi...Warior kronos 00:34, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :Hello there guildy.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 00:35, 3 October 2007 (CEST) Hi Hi...and I don't like coffee.--[[User:DarkEnzanArikado|'DarkEnzanArikado']] (''talk''* ) 22:01, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :Lol, ok, I was looking for someone else to put the coffee user box on their page. I love coffee xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 22:57, 5 October 2007 (CEST) ::Lol. I see.--[[User:DarkEnzanArikado|'DarkEnzanArikado']] (''talk''* ) 21:16, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Yea Wastel's Collapse sucks. --[[User:Kyrax|'Kyrax']] 22:39, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :Lol, yeah.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 22:39, 8 October 2007 (CEST) well i know but the password to get ot my email was the same password to get to pvx im really stupid so i made new email and have my password written down. Just me being an idiot like usual. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']] 22:19, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ~ pff Tea > Coffee ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 01:02, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :You wish son. Tea is a girl drink.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 01:02, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::Hehe, well I actually am a....no wait...I'm not :( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 01:03, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::I'm sure you can get confused on that lol...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:04, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::::lol...tbh I drink alot more coffee then tea though >_> ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 01:05, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Phobia of the day I really like, mind if I stick the template on my userpage? — Hyperion` // talk 03:46, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :Sure, hope you like it xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 04:05, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Regarding your comment in the Build:A/any Moebius Spiker Rate Page Yes, you can spam Vampiric with the use of Moebius Strike. Please take the time to think things through before you say something contradictory (and just plain silly). I am bobo 05:48, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :Yes, I am sorry, I will change my comment and rating.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''_ ) 15:31, 14 October 2007 (CEST) ::Thank you for being so understanding. :D I am bobo 19:15, 14 October 2007 (CEST) lol y is bobo being nice to me :)§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 23:55, 14 October 2007 (CEST) Revote Crippling Ganker, as Innovation is completely irrelevent. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:51, 17 October 2007 (CEST) zez, my dad, ug said i could only play after 7:00 becuase my did quit his job and is using the computer room for his work area for his new project with a few other people, this includes weekends ug. I CAN'T PLAY VIDEO GAMES EITHER.24.211.160.174 22:52, 17 October 2007 (CEST)(not like i need to sign it you should know who this is) pm Mrs Monk of Kill(trigg) and tell him if u can, also put announcement on guild thing, my mom may stop my dad though.(Tsupert) very happy. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:03, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :Lol xD--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 12:48, 18 October 2007 (CEST) =/ Please don't argue, just try it ;P. OR you can give me your IGN, then maybe on Sunday I can show you, and we can compare spikes, cause I know that mine does it in less than 2 seconds. 20:27, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :I dont need to test it to know how fast it is. Yours uses 2 hammer attacks, mine uses 7 axe attacks. 2 hammer attacks in 2 seconds, 7 axe attacks in 3 seconds or less.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 20:29, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::Um, trust me, mines is faster than yours, MUCH faster. 20:30, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::OOOOO lol aslo, tiger stance makes the hammer attacks happen in one second, with glyph of essence activated, you can activate phoenix whenever during the combo for a massive 200< damage from 1 spell, a deep wound, and a lot more damage that I don't feel like typing. 20:32, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::It's not about damage, its about how fast it is. You use 2 hammer attacks and phoenix in 1-2 seconds which is 3 skills. I use 7 skills in 2-3 seconds. You do the math.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 20:37, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::::=.=, oh my goshhhh, lol, mine does enough damage to take down 60 AL in 2 seconds, and yours takes 3 seconds. Honestly I'm confused at the point your trying to prove. 20:42, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::I'm confused that I said mine isn't meant to deal damage?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 20:53, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::O.O, now I'm really confused... lol, just strike out the conversation -.- 20:57, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Good idea, I didn't mean to get serious or anything.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 20:58, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::VIY, your spike got nerfed :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 21:00, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Seriously? That was a joke spike. What did they nerf?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:01, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::The activation times on two skills are gone now. :( Lord Belar 21:02, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::no, it's 1 sec now ;) forgot to sign ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 21:03, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::You could replace them with disrupting chop and distracting blow. Lord Belar 21:04, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::My spike is a joke, but its still works and is still a 1-2 sec. spike that kills suff ;o. 21:04, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Don't replace them with Dirupting Chop since it's slower then Crit and Argo. And Distracting deals no damage :)....discuss :p ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 21:06, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::OMFG edit wars. Which skills did they nerf in my 'spike'?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:07, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::Look at it. They won't have a 1/2s activation anymore. Lord Belar 21:08, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::::That is a HUGE hit on axe spikes. Agonizing Chop deserved a nerf though.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:09, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::::Yeah, you should see all the people flaming Izzy on GWW. :/ Lord Belar 21:12, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::::::Who's he, and why are they flaming him? And wow big indents.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:12, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::::::Izzy is the dude of the skill balances ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 21:14, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::::::::You mean he controls what skills get nerfed and buffed? The only skill that needs to be dealt with atm is Wastrel's Collapse.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:15, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::::::::Yes, he changes skills ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 21:16, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::::::::::And gets flamed. Lord Belar 21:17, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I don't see any flaming about Agonizing Chop on his talk page.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:20, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Try the skill updates page, or the subpage of his talk dealing with the latest changes. Lord Belar 21:21, 20 October 2007 (CEST) Look here, here are all the complainments ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 21:43, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Leave the indent! :D Lord Belar 21:45, 20 October 2007 (CEST) Sorry the indents were getting too far. And that is a ton of ranting on that link. It took me like a half hour to read it all. Izzy really has to start making the skills balanced tho from what I read.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 04:23, 21 October 2007 (CEST) RE: Wizardboy777's RfA His contributions are valuable, period. The zeal he has demonstrated in cleaning up this Wiki is nothing short of incredible, and I can't name another person who has dedicated that kind of time and effort on a day to day basis to do work, essentially drudgery, that really needs to get done, but that no one else does. As to not knowing him... well... if you never check Recent Changes, maybe ;), but in all seriousness, the point is that he gets the job does. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:31, 24 October 2007 (CEST) In all seriousness, If he is already cleaning up the wiki, is adminship necessary if he can do it without being one? I just find that someone like skakid9090 could be an admin, as he is well known, a large contributer, and usually knows what he's talking about.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:01, 24 October 2007 (CEST) Wizardboy can clean up parts of the Wiki, but without the notable ability to delete pages, he's severely restricted. Besides, dedication in one area of the Wiki is likely to translate into dedication in other areas. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:06, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :Oic, I'll change my "vote" for his Rfa.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:01, 24 October 2007 (CEST) Tea owns, Coffee fails Our founding fathers went to great lengths to get tea. Only noobs drank coffee back then, and that fact remains. TEA IS THE BEVERAGE METAGAME!! I mean, who the hell drinks iced coffee? ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 01:52, 25 October 2007 (CEST) "I mean, who the hell drinks iced coffee?" Never been to a starbucks, have you? :P Lord Belar 01:53, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :I go to Starbucks and get a Double Chocolate Chip Frapachino thankyou very much, and it is delicious! Who gets a little tiny cup and sips tea? Tea is for girls. I mean the name is just...gay if you will...Coffee>tea.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:55, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::Hey! Plenty of coffee is served in tiny little cups. Lord Belar 02:26, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::You just indirectly called the founding fathers little girls. and I find that offensive. GRR. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 02:28, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Indirectly of course =P.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 04:10, 25 October 2007 (CEST) SP sin Better reasoning, or it will be removed. Terror 01:55, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :Um, ok...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:56, 26 October 2007 (CEST) ::It was already removed...?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:56, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Abandoning Leave the tags in when you tag builds as abandoned, please. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 18:27, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :Sorry.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 18:27, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::It's not really a big problem, though. Because most builds that get tagged as abandoned aren't ever going to get un-abandoned before they're deleted, anyways. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 18:29, 27 October 2007 (CEST) Help plox Why is everyone so up in arms that i dont like a build... O.o? I am entitled to my opinions?--Shadowsin 05:19, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Idk, people are sometimes dying to find a reason to point someone out and prove them wrong.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 05:45, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::Ah. Have you been keeping up with it? xD its been getting quite hilarious. Sware to god those two are stalking me o.O--Shadowsin 05:47, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::The AoM derv thing?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 05:48, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::: Yush, Now i have 3 stalkers XD--Shadowsin 06:02, 28 October 2007 (CET) Scythe Spammer I've taken true to some of your critiquing on the Scythe Spammer build. It is true what it lacks, so I have removed the RA tag since it can't be self sufficient, but relies on other teammates to augment the damage. Perhaps you can re-evaluate your rating in the future since it's no longer in the RA, and thus some of its limitations can be covered by teammates. Thanks for bothering to rate it nonetheless. Paragon City 09:24, 29 October 2007 (CET) :My vote says, "No DW or conditions applied on a melee character (bad) , easily countered...original I suppose." RA tag doesn't apply to that, and I can't change my vote randomly without a reason, sorry.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:42, 29 October 2007 (CET) maybe i dont want to forget that lame joke :P §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 01:58, 30 October 2007 (CET) :That joke is super fly.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:06, 30 October 2007 (CET) it may be but so is a fly with super powers o.O §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 02:32, 30 October 2007 (CET) :Wow.....I can't even respond to that... (im in computer class at school right now =P)--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:15, 30 October 2007 (CET) school phails just like super flys o.O §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 01:09, 31 October 2007 (CET) TEA>COFFEE ITS TRUE MY FRIEND JOIN THE TEA SIDE >:D BWAHAHAHAH oh yes. Its on again.--Shadowsin 18:33, 2 November 2007 (CET) Would you like to have tea or coffee? Just what are the specific coffee benefits? You must have heard this offer of choice a thousand times. Be it guests at your house or while visiting someone or from the airhostess in the flight. The general idea in many countries continues to be that tea and coffee are two beverages which have equal importance. However, this is not 100% true. There is a huge divided lobby on this opinion. Many people opine that tea is definitely more popular than coffee as it has medicinal properties and is good for health. Coffee on the other hand is more popular in the workplace. The debate continues on which is more popular. There are however, some distinct pros and cons of both beverages. Let's talk about the benefit of tea. As we all know tea was discovered by the Chinese and scientific research has proven than it has very good medicinal properties which can help fight fatigue. Tea is more popular in Asia and Europe where tea drinking is considered to be a proper social function. Coffee on the other hand gives an instant 'fix' and helps people be alert and ward off sleepiness when at work thanks to the caffeine content in the drink. The health conscience coffee drinker tends to opt for decaffeinated coffee and thus gets the flavour without the caffeine. Coffee is very popular in the United States and is also an international drink which is appreciated the world over. These are the coffee benefits present in every cup! It is very difficult to determine which beverage garners more votes with a global audience since each drink has its own fiercely loyal fan following. ^ Pros and cons Oh, and I definitely DID NOT, copy and paste this.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 18:47, 2 November 2007 (CET) :Damn. xD It has been proven that the excess caffeine in coffee has adverse effects on your health and is very addictive. Also other than the "Quick fix" coffee has no redeeming properties and has the same characteristics as an addictive drug. --Shadowsin 19:03, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::Basically! xD--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:04, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::: LOL! I must admit I do like the occasional cappachino, mmmmhhh chocolate :3--Shadowsin 19:06, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::I like frapachino's personally.(cold). Go to starbucks and ask for a Grande Double Chocolate Chip Frapachino, it's my favorite.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:07, 2 November 2007 (CET)] :::::That sounds like icecream XD. Starbucks is sooo expensive.--Shadowsin 19:09, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Cool whip, hot fudge, coffee, cold, with a tiny bit of ice cream. It's amazing.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:11, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::::*drools* have you ever had a Moolatte from Dairy Queen? Those things are amazing xD.--Shadowsin 19:15, 2 November 2007 (CET) No I havent tried one, I wish so though. Oh, and you can also put my Phobia of the Day on your user page too. (Gets ready to sob if you don't.)--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:16, 2 November 2007 (CET) : ok :D added. If you ever get the chance try Long island ice tea >:D(Has no tea in it btw PURE ALCOHOL XD Amazingly it tastes like tea o.O) --Shadowsin 19:22, 2 November 2007 (CET) :I can't have alcohol, I'm 13!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:23, 2 November 2007 (CET) :: For real xD? Arent you supposed to be in school mr.? xD--Shadowsin 19:27, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::Wait wait, whats a 13 y/o doing addicted to coffee ? O.o.--Shadowsin 19:33, 2 November 2007 (CET) long island ftw (where i live :D) and im 13 and never had cofee wth r u doin addicted to it o.O [[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 19:44, 2 November 2007 (CET) :I was home sick from school, and I'm not addicted, I just like it xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:30, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::Being 13 isnt an excuse to not drink =o - Rawrawr 21:33, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::Being 13 is an excuse to drink. --71.229.204.25 21:35, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::Not to drink coffee or alcohol? Lord Belar 21:36, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::I only really like frapachinos, and rarely black coffee in the morning when I'm really tired, though hot coffee makes me get sweaty and get hyper.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:37, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::It's called cafeïne :P or something ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 21:38, 2 November 2007 (CET) You guys could just put --19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:44, 2 November 2007 (CET) i would cuz being neutrals amazin but i cant stand tea o.O[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 21:54, 2 November 2007 (CET) :I may put it :3 i may not >:D, Thanks for fixing my arguing box ^_^--Shadowsin 02:52, 3 November 2007 (CET) WoW I download 10 day trial.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:34, 4 November 2007 (CET) :WoW on non-private server sucks. You'll lose your life to grind. Lord Belar 23:48, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::To grind?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 00:00, 5 November 2007 (CET) :::How else do you think you're going to get to lvl 70? Lord Belar 00:28, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::::I mean, what do you mean "grind", and is lvl 70 the level cap? I'm completely clueless about WoW except the south park episode.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:23, 5 November 2007 (CET) :::::Grinding is killing things and doing quests just to level. In WoW, a grind to seventy can take two or three months unless you know what you're doing. About as enjoyable as the term makes it sound. :::::EDIT: And yes, seventy is the level cap if you have the Burning Crusade expansion. Otherwise it's sixty. --71.229.204.25 02:24, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::::::I might quit gw and buy WoW. Guild Wars is slowly dying a painful boring death...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:13, 6 November 2007 (CET) W/Rt Destroyer Core Farmer With regards to this build http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/Rt_Solo_Destroyer_Core How can your rating even be justified. A brainless comment and severe lack of knowledge about the topic. Elpedro 17:52, 5 November 2007 (CET) :Agree with Elpedro, it farms destroyer cores very well imo ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:56, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::I don't believe you have watched the video, let alone try the build out for yourself. I don't mean to rage here but your useless rating brings the average down unnecessarily. And thank you InfestedHydralisk for your comment. Elpedro 18:03, 5 November 2007 (CET) :::I agree with Victory is yours and these sort of comments dont belong on a talk page, stop flaming and get over it. That build is totally random, Why would you even need "endure pain" If your not attacking anyway because of the ashes then all you need is the signet, it is a bunch of random ass skills thrown onto a bar.--Shadowsin 18:18, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::::You wouldn't be asking why you need endure pain or agreeing with Victory if you had half the experience in GW I have. Enough said. "Why would you even need "endure pain" If your not attacking anyway"- That is possibly the biggest noob comment I have read! Elpedro 18:42, 5 November 2007 (CET) :Uhh what are you attacking if your holding fucking ashes? and its not farming if your only attacking 1 at a time anyway. If I had half the GW exp you had i would have almost nothing thanks.--Shadowsin 05:56, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::Random build? dude, those skills synergy to actually FARM destroyers, and endure pain is for survivability ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:58, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Stop ranting on my user page. The build has like 2 synergetic skills, and yes I watched the video, you nearly died 3 times and your energy ran low multiple times. No, a bunch of random defense skills packed on a bar is NOT synergetic. I don't care if my "senseless" vote is bringing down the builds rating, I dont think it deserves to be in the great category, I'm evening it out so it is in the category:Good.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:56, 5 November 2007 (CET) What the hell is your problem. Just because you believe it shouldn't be in the great category, doesn't give you the right to lower the scores unfairly just to try and place it where you deem best. That is absolute crazy, furthermore my health in the vid didn't drop below 300hp and I still had endure pain as back-up which I didn't use. Finally when you drop VWK, you gain instant 5 energy from the axe. I need to find an admin, you seem a complete utter jerk with minimal to no knowledge on this game. I mean just look at your userpage, you have achieved jack... Elpedro 09:08, 6 November 2007 (CET) Victoryisyours, I removed your vote because what matters is that the build works, and your effectiveness score does not reflect that. Elpedro, don't violate PvX:NPA, especially over such a trivial matter. And don't spam people's talk pages about builds, that's reserved for the build's talk page. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 10:01, 6 November 2007 (CET) Also, if a build is not deserving of a category, the community's unbiased voting will help fix that. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 10:03, 6 November 2007 (CET) :Sorry, that wasn't even me...my bro probably guessed my password, he can play guild wars.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 14:36, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::I'm about to change it.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 14:37, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::It was his name...lol.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:02, 6 November 2007 (CET) 1000 contributions I GOT 1000 CONTRIBUTIONS! PARTY!!!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 00:12, 7 November 2007 (CET) :gz, lol — Skakid9090 00:22, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::Start a wtf party!! Lord Belar 01:12, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::wtf?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:29, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::wtf?[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 01:34, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::wtf? Lord Belar 01:34, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::::wtf?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 01:35, 7 November 2007 (CET) wtf? Lord Belar 01:36, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Wtf?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:36, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::wtf?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 01:38, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::wtf?[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 01:40, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::wtf? --71.229.204.25 02:00, 7 November 2007 (CET) This party sucks imo :\ [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 02:00, 7 November 2007 (CET) :It's cuz my page isn't exactly the most visited =(. 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:29, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::no u --71.229.204.25 02:11, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::no u--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:28, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::I feel like a loser, no1 came to my wtf party, /cry.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:42, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::Don't get all on us! Lord Belar 03:16, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::::You mean emo? As in E/Mo =P.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:41, 7 November 2007 (CET) prof=E/Mo Blood=20+3+3+3+3+3 Misery=999 Self Pity=999is Poweris Poweris Poweris Poweris Poweris Poweris Poweris Power/build Lord Belar 03:57, 7 November 2007 (CET) psh its more like this EDIT: forgot to sign[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 20:15, 7 November 2007 (CET) prof=E/Mo Blood=20+3+3+3+3+3 Misery=999 Self Pity=999is Powerof Bloodof Painof AgonyBarbsFaintheartednessof PainMeeknessof Disenchantmentof FearBarbsSufferingMinorityAuraof SufferingMasochismof InsecurityFearNeutralityCollapseof Sacrifice/build etc. –Ichigo724 20:28, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Thats ultra depressed emo.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 20:59, 7 November 2007 (CET) psh it needs moar aura of faith o.O [[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 21:03, 7 November 2007 (CET) Pm For inv. - Rawrawr 22:53, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Only if really cool black and silver cape =D.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:57, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::Sigh, talk about it with grinch =p and join nao prx - Rawrawr 23:08, 7 November 2007 (CET) Thanks hey thanks @v 00:44, 8 November 2007 (CET) Isle of the Mountains When did we start documenting GW2 guild halls? -- 'Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:59, 8 November 2007 (CET) :I have no idea whatsoever, I just put something random there, I'll change it.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'''Victory]][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 04:13, 8 November 2007 (CET) :Whenever he posted it, duh. :) Lord Belar 04:14, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::It should be in your userspace. Like, right here. Which, not coincidentally, is where I put it :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 01:37, 9 November 2007 (CET) New Sig Test --19pxVictoryisyours (''talk''/ ) 00:17, 10 November 2007 (CET) I liked your other one better. Lord Belar 01:50, 10 November 2007 (CET) :Yeah old 1 is better ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:08, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] ,19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ), 19pxVictoryisyours (''talk''/ ), you guys like 1st, 2nd, or 3rd? :::First. Lord Belar 19:48, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::::Alright, set back to that one.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:10, 10 November 2007 (CET) Do you know User:Skakid0909? -- Armond Warblade 03:14, 12 November 2007 (CET) :Yes.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:33, 12 November 2007 (CET) The muffin man? Lord Belar 03:36, 12 November 2007 (CET) :Who lives on drury lane?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:37, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::Yeah, that one. Lord Belar 03:38, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::Nope, who's that?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:39, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::Google him. Lord Belar 03:40, 12 November 2007 (CET) WARNING: This page is 60 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. Lord Belar 03:39, 12 November 2007 (CET) :So I archive how? Oh, gtg, cya tomorrow. If someone can archive while im gone thatd be good.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:55, 12 November 2007 (CET)